


Where Do We Stand?

by KarsKars



Series: Galran Twins AU Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: “I – I just wanted to talk.” Keith paused to look up at him, and arched a brow taking in the nervous expression.“So talk.” He said as he continued on his mission, sliding down the zipper and opening up the font of the jeans. Lance gasped as he pressed his lips to a tanned stomach and Keith took the sudden buck of his hips as confirmation to kiss his way lower.





	Where Do We Stand?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Came Through The Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361610) by [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars). 



> This is the smut filled relationship talk I skipped over in my series but can be read as a stand alone piece.
> 
> Fills the gap between chapters 21 & 22 for those who are curious.

Their rooms were side by side, yet he found himself far too tired to walk the extra few steps to his own door, opting instead to just follow Lance inside. It took the other by surprise at first, before he simply chuckled at the lump of limbs and black hair that flopped down onto the bed. Keith was exhausted, the pod had healed him but did not provide any rest, and the ensuing mental battle had only exasperated the problem. In fact, he was surprised his legs had even carried him this far.

The door to Lance’s room closed and the tanned boy moved to sit beside him on the bed - Lance’s bed. Keith was currently lying on Lance’s bed, with Lance right beside him carding those slender fingers through his hair. He could get used to this.

After a few minutes he sat up. He wasn’t sure what expression Lance would be wearing, but confused pain was not what he was expecting.

“You ok? I can go if you want.” Keith knew when he wasn’t wanted, and that expression was not one that said Lance was happy with the current situation. Making a move to get off the bed, he found himself being suddenly pinned down.

“I didn’t say that.” Lance’s very, very close lips whispered. Their faces were mere inches apart and Keith felt a surge of panic. His heart started racing rapidly and he felt the flush on his cheeks before he had a chance to turn his head. Luckily Human eyes couldn’t see well in the dark and he hoped Lance wouldn’t notice.

“O-ok.” a choke betraying him. “Then what DO you want?” Almost instantly, soft lips met his, pressing into a needy kiss. Keith hands moved to wrap themselves around Lance’s long neck, twining his fingers in the hair at the base of his skull.  _Gawd,_  Lance’s hair was soft, how had he never noticed this before?

Breaking their kiss and resting his forehead against Keith’s chest, Lance just rolled his head back and forth. “I – I really don’t know.” He took a deep breath, Keith didn’t say anything, he just kept his right hand in the hair at the base of Lance’s skull, while his left moved down to rest on the boy’s upper back, pulling him into a tight embrace.

He didn’t know what to say to that, to him it was clear that this  _thing_  between them was mutual but for some reason Lance seemed to be struggling to accept that. They stayed like that for a while and Keith’s arm started to get stiff as the blood drained from it. Eventually Lance broke the tension.

“Keith?”

“Mhm?” His face was buried in dark brown hair, absorbing the head spinning scent. He opted for nonverbal confirmation, Galra trait or not he decided his words would have been lost any ways.

“Why do you like me?” His question was laced with an unhealthy dose of self-consciousness. Lance came off as cocky and arrogant and self-assured, but Keith knew he struggled with his self-worth. It was clear in the way he had treated their ‘rivalry’ and it was clear in the way he relentless hit on every attractive woman he could find. What he hadn’t expected was for Lance to be desperate for praise.

“I’m not gunna sit here and stroke your ego all night.”

“I’m serious asshole. This isn’t about my ego, this is about _why!_ What are you after? I don’t want – I need to know if you’re just horny or if you actually want _me._ ” Lance had looked up to meet his gaze and this time he could see the desperation in his eyes. He was struggling, and he needed to know if it was going to be worth it.

“Lance, ugh … I’m not good at this stuff ok. I’m not good at opening up, or talking about feelings, or I don’t know, any of this!” He spread his arms out wide to show is discomfort with how the situation had progressed. Couldn’t they just express their emotions physically like normal people?!

“Keith, for once just be a normal person and _talk_ about what’s going on in your head. This is a big deal for me, I – I don’t know how to go from here.” That took him by surprise, both the sincerity of Lance’s words and the implications behind them. His default to dealing with strong emotions had always been physical and if that wasn’t normal then – well Keith didn’t want to get all introspective. One thing he knew for certain was if he wanted anything to become of them then he needed to help Lance. Help him to accept what was happening and come to terms with a shift to his very identity.

THIS was something Keith could understand. He had gone through a similar crisis when his Galra heritage had come to light. Struggling to accept a part of yourself that you didn’t know was there, but can’t ignore now that it’s been brought to the surface was hard. Looks like he was going to be walking Lance threw his revelations.

“Horny I can take of myself for the most part.” Keith paused; he needed to build the courage to get the rest out. Normally he would just kiss the boy, pull him closer to show how desperately he was wanted, but he had to use actual words with Lance and that was proving more difficult than he thought. “I guess I – I don’t know, I enjoy your company or something. Look you’re annoying, incredibly annoying. Like, I honestly thought I’d have stabbed you with my knife by now because you get on my nerves, and -”

“Wow, you really are terrible at this.”

“Do you want my answer or not?”

“Yea yea, go on.” He was smirking but Keith could see past it, see the doubt and insecurity behind the fake confidence. It made what he was about to say a little easier to get out. Lance needed to hear this and Keith was suddenly desperate to make this beautiful boy smile.

“You annoy the hell out of me, but you also make being stuck on this castle-ship bearable. You wanna know why I like you? Fine, here goes: You’re cute, funny – when you’re not being a dick, smarter than you let on, smooth when you’re not trying to hard, loyal as hell, kind of a badass -”

“You think I’m a bad ass?”

“I mean yea, you don’t?” There was no hiding the shock in his voice. How could Lance NOT know he was a badass?

“No, you’re a badass – not me.”

“WHAT? Lance no! You jumped in front of an explosion to protect Coran, you woke up from said explosion to shoot Sendak with perfect aim, you never miss a shot, you charge into battle without hesitation, you know the risks yet to you still fight this war, and you took over Red – the most difficult of the lions. You’re one of the most badass guys I know.”

“Keith I -”

“Lance, you care so much about everyone else, always trying to help and protect them. You’re incredibly loyal and I know I already said that but I mean it. I never have to worry; I just know you’ll have my back. I guess that’s what makes us a great team.”

This time Lance reacted in a way Keith was better able to understand. He had barely managed to finish his sentence when his lips were taken hostage. This, a physical display, was much more natural to him and to promote it for the future he would reward it now.

Pressing closer he slid his tongue into Lance’s mouth eliciting a slight moan in the process. Keith pushed up from the bed, forcing Lance into a sitting position with their legs on either side of each other’s hips. He moved his hands down slowly, caressing the warm body pressed to him as he reached his target. Grasping firmly, he squeezed Lance’s ass and picked the boy up onto his hips. He could feel them pressed together as their tongues continued to fight for dominance, crashing into each other’s mouths and making his head spin.

Lance broke the kiss. He leaned back to separate them, but that only served to rock his hips forward, grazing his ass against Keith and causing him to inhale sharply. This caught the Cuban boy’s attention as he scrambled to separate himself completely, falling backwards onto the bed. Keith chuckled and blushed as he stared down at the awkward mess before him.

“What?” Lance’s tone was a strange mix of embarrassment and offended, which only made Keith laugh harder.

“You! You’re fucking hilarious.” He ran his hands up the strong thighs still wrapped around him, inching them closer and closer to the prize as he reached to undo the buckle of Lance’s jeans. Lance squirmed and bucked his hips before his eyes went wide and he started sputtering his protests.

“I – I just wanted to talk.” Keith paused to look up at him, and arched a brow taking in the nervous expression.

“So talk.” He said as he continued on his mission, sliding down the zipper and opening up the font of the jeans. Lance gasped as he pressed his lips to a tanned stomach and Keith took the sudden buck of his hips as confirmation to kiss his way lower.

 “We can’t talk like this!” Lance’s voice was getting breathy and it pleased him, it tickled at something deep within him, something that had been desperately yearning to hear Lance’s voice like this.

“You wanted to talk; I don’t need my mouth to listen.” He glanced up through his bangs and watched as Lance’s eyes widened to an impossible degree, but he didn’t make any objections so Keith pressed a kiss to him through his boxer briefs. Lance stopped breathing completely, then actually choked as Keith rubbed his lips across the bulge forming beneath them and hummed his amusement. He removed Lance’s cock from the confines of his clothing, grasping firmly at the base and giving it a long lick up the length. “I’m listening” He prompted.

“OMG!” Lance breathed as he moved his hands into Keith’s hair and threw his head back onto the bed. He swirled his tongue across the head and Lance’s grip tightened in his hair as he shuttered a moan; that was all the consent Keith needed. Diving down he took Lance as far as he could before pulling back and giving his cock another long lick. Now slick with spit, he moved his fist up and down the shaft as he took the head back into his mouth. Lance shifted between pulling on Keith’s hair and arching his back, eventually settling on twisting the black locks in his fingers.

Pulling off with a ‘pop’ Keith left his fist to do the work as he looked up at Lance’s red face. “You’re supposed to be talking remember.” He smirked up through his bangs, moving to take Lance back into his mouth the moment the other tried to speak.

“Kei – ah.” A moan cutting off his words as Keith dived down to the base. He paused a moment before pulling back up.

“Yes?”

“Gawd you’re such a fucking tease.” With Lance’s cock already at the back of his throat again, he gave a chuckle, the action vibrating around the head causing it to twitch as the tanned boy let out another strangled moan. Lance was getting close, but there was something he wanted to try. Pulling off he moved up to bring him into a kiss which was instantly reciprocated, a heat building between them. Keith moved down Lance’s jaw and neck choosing to suck at his collar bone, just low enough that it could be covered by a shirt if needed. Replacing his lips with two fingers, he instructed Lance to suck, which he did after a slight moment’s hesitation. Satisfied, Keith moved back down and picked up Lance’s hips to adjust their angle.

“What are you doing?” His voice was laced with a thread of panic.

“Relax; you’ve never been with a guy before right?” Lance shook his head. “Ok that’s what I thought. I just wanna try a few things; let me know if you don’t like it and I’ll stop.” Keith waited for confirmation before proceeding and once he saw the tentative nod, he smiled and gave Lance’s ass a little lick. The boy’s entire body shuttered.

“Holy shit!” Lance breathed, his voice losing all sound. Oh yeah, that was exactly the reaction he had been going for. Throwing caution to the wind Keith went for it, licking feverishly as Lance gasped and shivered. He drove his tongue inside a few times, garnering a hitch in the other’s breathing as he clenched his ass tightly around the tongue. Eventually Keith slipped one of slicked fingers inside, teasing his tongue at the rim as he heard Lance moan loudly.

Moving his finger in and out slowly, he continued to lick and tease until he was good and ready, then Keith slipped in a second, followed by a third shortly after. This time he moved to grip his other hand around Lance’s increasingly neglected cock and take the head back into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out, picking up the pace to match the bobbing of his head. Lance was losing it, he could feel him reaching his end and dove down to take every inch as Lance gasped and came down his throat. It was sudden, Keith thought he had a little more time to deep throat him, but instead he just pumped both his hands as he coaxed Lance through his orgasm. With Lance still at the back of his throat, he swallowed around him.

“Did you just – HOLY SHIT KEITH!” Lane dropped his head back down and started rambling in Spanish. Keith laughed as he moved up to capture the Cuban boy’s mouth, feeling the twitch in his own cock as he suddenly realized how hard he was.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed. “Want some help with that?” Lance asked through their kiss and his hand moved to graze Keith.

“Do you even know what to do with it?”

“I’m a quick study, and you just gave me a very thorough lesson.” Keith blushed, he actually blushed. He had just sucked off and fingered Lance, then swallowed his cum but this, this is what made him blush?

“Yea, ok.”

“What? You sound disappointed?”

“I’m not disappointed – go on, suck me off sharpshooter.” He tried to make his tone as light hearted as possible.

“What would rather? Were you hoping to fuck me or something?” Lance sounded incredulous but Keith choked on the sharp breath of air he had taken. “Omg you do. Holy shit -”

“You’ve said that a lot tonight.”

“Yea ‘cause you keep blowing my mind.” Keith’s eyebrows shot strait up as he and Lance stared at each other for a moment. “- Ok.”

“Ok what?” He asked confused.

“Ok you can fuck me.” The violet eyed boy just sat there, frozen as he stared into pools of blue. “I said fuck me Keith.” Something primal took over, shocking him out of his reverie and sending him diving lips first to Lance.

Desperately he pawed at Lance’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head before moving onto the pod suit he was still wearing, and finally Lance’s pants were on the floor. Everything happened so quickly, one minute he was furiously stripping their clothing off, and the next he was applying some lube Lance had in his nightstand. Neither of them had any condoms, but Keith honestly didn’t have the patience to open the flimsy packaging at that moment anyways. Instead he moved down to tease his head against Lance’s slicked hole, and watched the flush spread across tanned cheeks.

“You’re sure?” Lance nodded and bit his lower lip.

“Mhm, I’m sure. Stick it in.” Keith didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly he pushed in, feeling Lance’s tight warmth wrap around him and listening to the gasps he received in response.

“Holy Shit Lance.”

“Now it’s you saying it.” Lance joked and Keith pushed in all the way to shut him up. “Mmm, yes!”

He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, eliciting a slow moan frim Lance as he repeated the movement several times. It was painfully slow, but it was Lance’s first time and Keith really didn’t want to hurt him. He could, he had Lance pinned and he was in control here. If he really wanted to, and a part of him kind of did, he could just hold the boy down and fuck him into oblivion. But that wasn’t the goal tonight; this was about being with Lance, something he had been wanting for a long time now.

“Gawd I’ve wanted to do this for fucking ages. You’re so hot Lance, omg.” Like magic he watched the grin form on his face as Lance lapped up the praise, clenching around him and bucking his hips. Keith moved his hands to glide up the tanned chest, dropping down to lick his nipples and occasionally give one a little nip. He maintained a steady pace, one that had sped up a fair bit as Lance loosened up. He could feel himself getting closer and the nails digging into his ass cheeks were only spurring him on.

Keith moved to take hold of Lance’s cock with a firm grip. Spitting into his hand and stroking the pre-cum gathered on the head to form an adequate lube as he brought them both closer to their ends. Lance was babbling incoherently in a mix of Spanish, English, and moans but Keith couldn’t form words if he tried. All that came out was a low growl as his finish approached and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to bite down on Lance’s neck when he came deep inside him. Hips shuttering as Lance spilled into his fist, clenching his ass and tightening around Keith’s length while hid cock twitched inside.

Keith collapsed in a heap on top of Lance, smearing the fresh cum between them but he didn’t care. Lance pulled him into a kiss, it was soft and passionate. Slowly he pulled out and felt the cold air hit is now soft cock as it slapped against his leg. Sitting back on his heels he watched the slow stream of white run down Lance’s cheek he moved his finger to scoop it up before it could drip onto the bed.

Not knowing what else to do with it, and wanting to see how kinky he could get Lance to be, Keith placed his cum laced finger against the boy’s lips. Without missing a beat Lance parted them and took his finger into his mouth, licking it clean.

“Holy shit Lance! That was fucking hot.” The Cuban laughed and Keith made a mental note to praise him for often, he clearly responded well to it.

“Ok, now we can talk.” Groaning Keith hung his head.

“Now I’m tired.” He countered to no avail.

“Keith, where do we stand? I mean, you’ve effectively convinced me that I’m not actually straight, but I’ve never done this before and I – I don’t know if I’m ready to just rush into a relationship. Not after having literally JUST figured this shit out.”

“Look, as far as I’m concerned that was fucking awesome and we are definitely doing it again.”

“Seconded! But seriously, what do you want out of this?” Lance was starting to worry, Keith could see it his eyes and he wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was so he decided to leave the ball in Lance’s court.

“I’ll go along with whatever you feel most comfortable with. If you just wanna have some fun –”

“Like fuck buddies?”

“Sure, like fuck buddies. Then that’s fine with me, I can work with that, if you want something _more_ than I can work with that too. All I know is that I don’t want tonight to be a onetime thing.” He felt the blush smack him in the face with how much he had just revealed. If Lance read between the lines he would know exactly what Keith wanted. He wanted Lance, every bit of him - his body and his heart and _oh god_ he was starting to sound like Shiro. Was he secretly a romantic too? He hoped not, that would be embarrassing if he was –

His internal monologue was broken by a soft, gentle kiss. “I want more.”


End file.
